secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Prophet
The Prophet is a doomsayer met in Antiqua. The Prophet stands near the entrance to Nobilia, spouting off predictions of disaster to the few who stay to listen. If the player repeatedly talks to the Prophet, he eventually makes thinly veiled commentary that he realizes he is in a video game, and he eventually outright declares so. The Hero mocks him, and the Prophet calls upon the player to strike him down if he is lying. The player is then given the choice to turn the Prophet into a goat, a chicken, or a basket. However, if the player presses Y to close the menu without delivering punishment, the grateful Prophet thanks them by giving them a piece of armor; the Stone Vest, Bronze Armor, or Centurion Cape, depending on what the player already has. If the player has all three, they receive 500 Jewels. The player can repeat this when speaking to the Prophet again later. In addition to his normal dialogue, the prophet may say a string of numbers: "01000010 01001010 010000110." These numbers are the letters "BJF" in binary code, ostensibly the initials of programmar Brian Fehdrau. Extra Binary Message The binary numbers correspond to trigrams: 011 - xun (the Gentle, Ground) 000 - kun (the Receptive, Field) 100 - zhen (the Arousing, Shake) 101 - li (the Clinging, Radiance) 001 - gen (Keeping Still, Bound) 001 - gen (Keeping Still, Bound) 000 - kun (the Receptive, Field) 010 - kan (the Abysmal, Gorge) These trigrams are combined into hexagrams: 011000 - 46: Sheng (Ascending) 100101 - 21: Shi Ke (Gnawing Bite) 001001 - 52: Gen (Keeping Still, Bound) 000010 - 8: Bi (Grouping) And then, if you have access to the little book that has all the translations, you can figure out what these mean: 011000 - 46: Sheng (Ascending) Pushing Upward has supreme success. (You need a rocket to get to the end of the game.) One must see the great man. (The man in charge of the Evermore experiment.) Fear not. (So long as you've saved your game.) Departure toward the south Brings good fortune. (This is the way to the diamond eyes.) 100101 - 21: Shi Ke (Gnawing Bite) Biting Through has success. (How the dog got his form-changing ability.) It is favorable to let justice be administered. (Reference to the boy's role in Evermore.) 001001 - 52: Gen (Keeping Still, Bound) Keeping Still. Keeping his back still So that he no longer feels his body. (This is about Horace's twin. Being a robot, he is often motionless and unfeeling.) He goes into his courtyard And does not see his people. (The people are forbidden to see him. His courtyard is kept deserted.) No blame. (It's not his fault. Carltron made him evil.) 000010 - 8: Bi (Grouping) Holding Together brings good fortune. (Both the boy and the dog contribute.) Inquire of the oracle once again (The oracle bone, obviously.) Whether you possess sublimity, constancy, and perseverance; Then there is no blame. (You'll need a lot of sublimity, constancy, and perseverance to get through this game.) Those who are uncertain gradually join. (The people may be against you at first, as in Ivor Tower, but they will eventually come around.) Whoever comes too late Meets with misfortune. (Ever notice how the boy always seems to be a second too late?) So clearly consulting the I Ching will give you the true deep philosophical meaning behind the philosopher's binary. Category:Characters